Sakura's Choice
by SuperMasterBM
Summary: Sakura wants to clear the air with Tenten and Temari and have them know that she's happy with Naruto.


Sakura's choice

Introduction

"Sequel to the assassination of Kiba Inuzuka" Ino, Tenten, and Temari pressure Sakura to choose between Naruto and Sasuke because even though Sakura us happy with Naruto, Sasuke, who was dating Hinata, still has feelings for her. Ino accepted Sakura being with Naruto, but what will Sakura do when Tenten and Temari come into account? Like in "The assassination of Kiba Inuzuka", this story is based off the Naruto chat series, that was made by Tenten10434 on Youtube.

It was two weeks now since Kiba's death, when he was killed by Hinata and Lu Bu because Kiba had an obsession for Hinata, his obsession led to his death. Hinata claimed that she did it because Kiba was the reason why Ino doesn't like Hinata, even though it wasn't Hinata's fault, she still wouldn't talk to her. Ino realizes that she was the reason why Kiba got killed. But now the question remains, does Sakura wanna be with Naruto or will she try to take Sasuke back. Let's see what happens. At Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto and Sakura were on a date there.

"So Naruto, you heard about what happened to Kiba?" Asked Sakura

"I know, he died, but one question, why did Hinata do it?" Asked Sakura

"To what Ino told me, he was so obsessed with her, even though Hinata was dating Sasuke, Kiba still wanted her, he never loved Ino, and he still wanted to date Hinata. Ino forced her hand, Hinata hired some beast named Lu Bu to kill Kiba." Said Sakura

"Who's Lu Bu, does anyone else know about Kiba?" Asked Naruto, only because at the time Kiba got killed, he was away with Kakashi.

"He's like the beast of the battlefield, Shino and Kurenai Sensei saw Lu Bu, his squad mates were Diaochan, Chen Gong, and Zhang Liao." Said Sakura

"I'm not going to approve of what Hinata did, I understand why Hinata was upset, but to kill your own teammate just because he's obsessed with her, she could've just file a restraining order against him." Said Naruto

"Maybe she didn't do that because she knew that he would end up like Lisa from Obsessed." Said Sakura

"But still, killing someone like Kiba, I know we've had our problems but, sometimes I say that he and Hinata deserve each other, I say the same for Hinata being with Sasuke." Said Naruto

"But in case you haven't heard, she left the village with Lu Bu. She didn't want Ino to see her like that." Said Sakura

"Well, I feel sorry for both of them." Said Naruto

"There's something else I need to tell you, Ino, Tenten, and Temari has been pressuring me to choose between you and Sasuke." Said Sakura

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto

"They're convinced that Sasuke stills likes me. Remember the time at the beach, Kiba was flirting with Hinata, it was said that Sasuke was looking at me, almost as if he wants to get back with me. I keep telling them that you are way better than Sasuke in many ways and that we love each other. I don't care what anyone says about us. I love you, nothing will change that. Ino accepted us together the other day. But it's only Tenten and Temari that needs to understand." Said Sakura

"Normally I say it's your business to talk to them about it, but if it means showing them that you're really certain about your decision then I'll be there with you." Said Naruto

"Thanks, they need to understand that I love you, Sasuke and Hinata deserve each other." Said Sakura

"That's right." Said Naruto

A few hours later, Ino, Tenten, and Temari were at the training field, they wondering if Sakura was coming.

"So do you think that Sakura made up her mind about her decision, has she realize that she still loves Sasuke?" Asked Tenten

"Guys about that, what's wrong with Sakura being with Naruto? I mean Sakura was certain that she wanted to be with Naruto, she was so adamant about this." Said Ino

"Well look who's talking, are you sure you're not just saying that because You're still upset about Kiba dying?" Asked Temari

"This has got nothing to do with Kiba. I don't approve of what Hinata did but he had it coming." Said Ino

"Ino where is this coming from?" Asked Tenten

"Look, Kiba didn't deserve to die, but none of this would've happened if he kept stalking Hinata, around the time she was with Naruto, and on the time she was with Sasuke." Said Ino as she was saying that Kiba didn't care if she was with Naruto or Sasuke, he still wanted her.

"Ino, maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. But back to Sakura, you actually approve of her and Naruto being together?" Asked Temari

"Tenten, Temari, you should never force someone to be with someone else. Tenten you're happy with Neji, Temari, you're happy with Shikamaru. Why can't you be happy for Sakura, even though we were rivals, we get along well. She was my best friend since our childhood. I realize now that her happiness is all that matters." Said Ino as she was standing by Sakura all the way.

"If you say so. Oh here she comes….with Naruto." Said Tenten as she saw Sakura and Naruto coming.

"Hello guys, what's up?" Asked Sakura

"We're doing good, so I hear you all wanna know my true decision on who I really want." Said Sakura

"You don't have to say anything else. Ino pretty much covered it all. If you're happy with Naruto then we won't convince you anymore. Maybe you're right, you two are happy together, Sasuke and Hinata are happy together also." Said Tenten

"Thank you for saying so, Ino thank you for helping them see the light." Said Sakura

"No problem, that's what best friends are for." Said Ino as she hugs Sakura.

"So has anyone seen or heard from Sasuke?" Asked Naruto

"I heard he left the village to look for Hinata, I hope they get back." Said Tenten

"Should we help him?" Asked Naruto

"We should check with the Hokage first." Said Sakura

"Sounds like a plan." Said Naruto

To be continued

Next time is the conclusion of the "ending for the Naruto chat series"


End file.
